All Characters for the Game.
Terror Mickey. Purpleglass. Souless Mickey. Smile Mouse. Unwanted Mickey. Ancient Mickey/ Cartoon Nightmare. Baymax. Blank Mickey. Blood Rabbit. Classic Mickey. Dipper Pines. Eustace. Evil PN Mickey. Evicted Mickey. Flesh Mickey. Ink blot mickmick. George The Eyesore. Homer The Cat. Impure Ace. Katrina. Normal Goofy. Normal Mickey Mouse. Orthrus/Inborn Minnie. PN Oswald. The Face. PN The Face. Proto Oswald. Pure Mickey. Pure Oswald. Decimated Mickey. Tugboat Willy. Withered PN Mickey. White Noise. PN White Noise. Oogie Boogie. Fanny. Fanny Cottontail Abandoned Fanny. Donalds Body. Nightmare PN Mickey. Impure Mouse. Impure Mickey. PNWWAH. Ghost Bunnie. Happy Mouse. Really Happy Mouse. MickBody. Normal Minnie Mouse. Unreal Mickey. Corruptus. Buzz Lightyear. Woody. Mike Wazowski. Unfinished Mouse. The Dead Body . The Suffering. Blood Mouse. Scoiling Mouse. Myster Mouse. Classic Oswald. PN Mickey. PN Minnie. Epic Mickey. Sally. Rodent. Mabel Pines. Photo Negative Daisy. Photo Negative Disembodied. Slester. PN Slester. Lion. Girl Lion. PN Girl Lion. Jack Skellington. White Mouse. Terrorglass. Abominable Mickey. The Greenman. Undying Mouse. Daniel Mclaffen. Micker. Death Mouse. PN MickMick. Sheepbird. Ink Monster. Henry. Nightmare Henry. Untextured Oswald. Withered PN Oswald. SpiderMick. Dismember Mouse. Subject 666. Melted Mickey. Parvaput. Hidden Mickey. Majin. True Mickey. Glitch Mick. Shitty Negative Mickey who hates everyone because he shows a middle finger or WTF Ever. Normal Photo Negative Minnie. The Concept. The One. The Mouse. The Classic. Cancer Mickey. The Visage. Nightmare Decimated Mickey. The Original. Willy. Acephalous Shade. Winky PN Mickey. Funtime Mickey. Funtime Oswald. Armswald. Psycho Mickey. Undead Mickey. Mortimer. Abandoned Mickey. VooDoo. Fleshpound. Suicide Mouse. True Minnie. The Rat. Abandoned Suicide Mouse. Dark Suicide Mouse. Shadow Mickey. Cactus Kid. Abandoned The Face. True Oswald/ Oswalds Revenge. Underpants Mickey. Billy. Suicide Duck. Its Mateo! Triggerglass. Animatronic Donald. Animatronic Goofy. Nightmare PN Minnie. Vanellope Von Schweetz. Computer Mickey. The Lucky Mouse. Golden PN Mickey. Yellow Mouse. Animatronic Mickey. Stitch. Ink Blot Corruptus. Abandoned PN Minnie. Ink Blot Minnie. Ink Blot Ortensia. Cheshire Cat. Death. Doodle PNM. Doodle Oswald. Ink Blot Disembodied. Ink Blot Daisy. Abandoned Animatronic. Ink Blot Goofy. The Butcher. NightMoofy. Abandoned Acephalous. Dohna. Pete. The Beastining. Abandoned Oswald. Nightmare Suicide Mouse. Melted Suicide Mouse. Melted Donald. Melted Daisy. Nightmare Disembodied. Nightmare Daisy. Nightmare Acephalous. Nightmare Undying. Nightmare Face. Skinny Minnie. MinMin. Dillon Wiggins. Bleeding Mouse. Blind Mouse. Choked Mouse. Sinister Mickey. Jigsaw Mickey. Inanis. Photo Negative Acephalous. Nightmare Bambi. The Mystical. The Mysticals Bootleg. Photo Negative Suicide Mouse. Gold Undying. Impure Undying. Corcra Mouse. Greyscale Acephalous. Greyscale Mouse. Suicide. Demon Mouse. Rewind Mickey. Bloody Mickey. Clarabell the Cow/ Milly. Happy Oswald. Purity. Winnie The Pooh. Blood Mouse Costume. AVI Mickey. Hourglass. Shiny Hourglass. Gascot Mickey. Nightmare Epic Mickey. Nightmare Slester?. Nightmare Fleshpound. The Ugly. The Smile. True Suicide. Olaf. Terror. Nightmare Impure Mouse. Nightmare Pluto. Pluto. Smile Pluto. Hell Bound Pluto. Proto Mickey. Hell Bound Proto Mickey. Hellbound PN Mickey. Spirit PN Mickey. The Mouse (other verison). Bobcat. Bobcat X. Ink Blot Oswald. Cerberus. Gold Mickey. Gold Acephalous. Nightmare Rodent. Nightmare Dipper Pines. Nightmare Mabel Pines. Nightmare Winnie The Pooh. Really Happy Shade Suicide Mouse. Corrupted Eustace. Corrupted Billy. Distorted Minnie. Nightmare Hidden Mickey. Bendy Mickey. PN Scoiling Mouse. Abandoned The Face. Sinister Face. PN Mortimer. PN Undead Mickey. PN The Rat. PN Blank Mickey. Jigsaw Willy. Colored Willy. Radioactive Face.